


Tease -#IneffableValentines2020 prompt 4

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffableValentines2020, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bondage, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Ice Play, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Protective Crowley, Restraints, Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Valentines, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Crowley treats his love to some soft, relaxing teasing touches. Undoubtedly the softest, sweetest, most caring smut I have ever written.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783
Comments: 25
Kudos: 157
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020, Top Crowley Library





	Tease -#IneffableValentines2020 prompt 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



Aziraphale breathed deep and lay back on the soft pillows on the bed. Crowley gently took one of his arms with a deft and tender touch, fingers trailing slowly from shoulder, down his bicep, brushing over the sensitive inner aspect of his elbow, then allowing his nails to scratch slightly down his muscular forearm until he reached Aziraphale’s wrist, which he encircled with his hand, grasped and lifted above the angel’s head. A whisper of silk and Crowley had wound a black and scarlet scarf around his wrist, before tying it securely to the bedpost.

Saying nothing, he stalked around to the other side of the bed and repeated the action on the other arm. Aziraphale watched Crowley’s lean, elegant form as he moved with a sure grace around him. He wore only black leather trousers and nothing else. His angular torso stunningly beautiful in the dimly lit room, shadows accentuating every edge of his body. He smiled up at his love, who returned his gaze with a brief fond look, before returning to an expressionless concentration on his task.

The cool air of the room caused goose bumps to break out over Aziraphale’s naked body, but wherever Crowley touched him, fingertips brushing lightly over his skin, the contact felt like trails of fire. The bed creaked as the demon crawled onto it, and straddled Aziraphale, gazing into his eyes with a curious expression, reading him silently. They didn’t need words by this point. Aziraphale’s love filled his eyes in a way that Crowley could understand. He leaned forward, a hand either side of the angel’s head, and kissed him slowly, tenderly. He sat back, and ran another black and red silk scarf through his fingers.

He trailed the soft edge up Aziraphale’s chest, then ran it over his lips in a faint tickle. Leaning forwards again he slipped it around the angel’s head, covering his eyes, then kissed him again. The bed creaked as he stood up. Aziraphale lay in darkness, unable to even hear the soft pad of Crowley’s feet around the bed. He could hear his soft breaths though, and the occasional creak of his leather trousers as he bent or moved – the only context he had now for the demon’s position in the room.

A click and some static, a faint scratching noise.

The soft strains of Debussy’s “Claire de Lune” on the piano began to play quietly from the old gramophone in the corner. The volume was low enough for it to be little more than background noise. He felt the bed shift as Crowley sat on the edge of it. A single finger touched his lips, then trailed down his chin and neck to the centre of his chest before lifting off. “Breathe” came the gentle command. “Slow. Listen to the music.”

( Soundtrack : [ click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yaxu4qEXDJs) ) 

Crowley continued in a slow, quiet voice. “Wriggle your toes. Stretch them, flex your feet, circle your ankles, and now let them go limp.” He paused, Aziraphale wriggled and stretched as instructed, then let the tension go again. Crowley carried on. “Tense your calf muscles, circle your ankles again, point your toes. Flex your knee joint…. And now let them go.” Aziraphale complied, his breaths now coming nicely in time with the music.

“Tense your thigh muscles – along the top, flex each thigh outwards, feel the pull on the inner thigh, and tense the outer. Flex them slightly.” A pause. “Let them drop. Relax down from your hips, down your thighs, down your calves and ankles, down your feet to your toes.” Aziraphale let out a soft sigh.

“Clench your buttocks, breathe deep and roll your stomach muscles. Breathe out and relax them again.” Crowley shifted his weight slightly on the mattress next to him then was still again. Aziraphale could hear Crowley’s breaths comfortingly close.

Voice still soft, Crowley carried on. “Tighten your back muscles, work your way up to your ribcage, then roll your shoulders…” Here Aziraphale complied as best he could considering his hands were tied, however loosely, above his head. “Now breathe out and feel yourself sink down into the bed.” A pause, a breath or two. “Clench your jaw, and now open your mouth wide, scrunch your face, breathe deep, and let it all go again, relax your facial muscles out, and let your breath go.”

Aziraphale exhaled slowly and felt his entire body seem to melt into the soft depths of the mattress, every muscle slack. The bed creaked and shifted. He felt Crowley’s warm breath on his lips for a few seconds, so when the kiss came it wasn’t too sudden. It was feather-light, a merest brush of the lips together, and then gone.

The angel breathed slow and deep, fighting the urge to simply fall asleep. He sensed that Crowley had stepped away a little. He must have been standing between the bed and the gramophone, as the sound quality changed slightly. There was a slight sensation of power, as if Crowley had just done something supernatural, a soft susurration, and waft of air scented with the warm, earthy muskiness of Crowley’s scent told Aziraphale that the demon must have just manifested his wings. The faintest of fluttering noises hinted at movements, perhaps folding them against his back for now, and he heard Crowley’s breath closer to the bed again.

Something tickled his forehead and ran down his nose to his lips, pausing to brush lightly back and forth across them. A single feather he must have plucked from his own wing. Crowley drew it slowly down each soft cheek, and then followed the line of his carotid artery down his neck to the clavicle, and to the centre at the base of Aziraphale’s throat, the little hollow where the collarbones met. From there the feather played gently down his sternum, occasionally flicking to either side across his ribs, then upwards to tease tantalisingly around each nipple, which stood painfully erect in response to the sensation and the cold room.

The feather drifted downwards and tickled across the sensitive bit of flesh between hipbone and pubis, making Aziraphale flinch. The feather paused, and Crowley’s voice was again soft as he murmured quietly. “Breathe. Relax.” He waited until Aziraphale had gone slack again, and continued.

The feather meandered down a muscular thigh, circled the kneecap, and onward down his shin. Crowley played it gently across the top of Aziraphale’s foot, but refrained from touching the sole. He didn’t want to make him tense up by truly tickling him. He moved the feather to the top of the other foot and worked his way up that leg, brushing the soft primary back and forth across the skin.

The tip of the feather circled in on the thatch of blonde curls between Aziraphale’s legs, and danced lightly over his testicles, making them draw up slightly at the sensation. His already half hard member was next, with a teasing stroke from base to tip, before flicking back and forth across the head of his cock, making the angel twitch and flinch slightly with a happy gasp.

Crowley lifted the feather off, then dropped it on Aziraphale’s chest, where it lay, a single point of reference. Nothing happened for a minute. He sensed Crowley moving around the room again, wafts of air and Crowley’s familiar scent, with the faintest of hints of sound the only clues Aziraphale had to his location.

Next a soft breath across his body, and the feather fluttered away.

Drip.

Warm oil was dropping on his chest, poured from above. It dribbled down to his abdomen and stopped. The bed creaked again as Crowley knelt on it, lifting a leg over the angel’s to straddle his thighs. Aziraphale felt Crowley lean forward, a hand on either side of his torso, and then one hand was gently on his chest, then the other next to it, spreading the oil out in slow, regular strokes.

Skilled, strong hands massaged Aziraphale’s chest, working up his pectoral muscles to his shoulders, reaching up his biceps in soothing strokes and down again. His shoulders were kneaded firmly, then a more gentle touch up his neck, and the oiled hands softly drew across Aziraphale’s cheeks, skipping past the blindfold and up his temples onto his forehead, in tiny relaxing circular movements, easing the stresses from his face, leaving his expression slack and content.

Crowley allowed his hands to wander back down the angel’s neck, then down his chest in slow movements. Firm fingers pressed down along the intercostals between each rib, easing smaller muscles usually ignored, then down his flanks.

One hand remained gently on his stomach whilst the other lifted for a moment, and another few drips of warm oil were allowed to fall on his thighs. Aziraphale heard the gentle clunk of a small glass vessel being placed down on the floor by the bed, then the other hand was back again, both of them spreading the oil down his legs in long firm movements. Both hands switched to one thigh then and kneaded firmly, easing the tension out, then moved to the other and repeated the massage.

Crowley’s hands then worked down Aziraphale’s calf muscles, gently lifting and flexing his knee so his hands could run up the back of his leg, squeezing and releasing alternately, then rubbing down to the ankle, easing the Achilles tendon and circling with firm finger point pressure behind the ankle bone. He lowered the angel’s leg straight again back on the bed and stroked it softly before repeating the exercise on the other leg, then also laid it down.

Crowley stood and moved to the end of the bed where presumably he knelt down. A hand brushed down Aziraphale’s ankle over the top of his foot to his toes, then moved gently underneath. Both hands now massaging the sole of his foot. Knuckles applied exquisite rolling pressure up the sole, then firm thumbs rubbed the side of his big toe joint where it met the foot, causing Aziraphale to let out a contented moan. He wasn’t sure why out of all of the movements so far this one should feel so decadently good, but it did. The fingers carried on rolling under the ball of his foot, then let it drop and moved to the other.

Massage finished, Crowley stepped away. Aziraphale heard a gentle sloshing of water, and the scrape of furniture being brought closer to the bed. A basin was set down with a little thunk on the bedside table, and he heard water dripping and being wrung out of a cloth. He smelled frankincense on the air from whatever was in the water. Crowley sat on the edge of the bed again and laid a hand on Aziraphale’s chest, sliding up to his cheek, before the other brought a hot damp washcloth to his face. It draped over the lower half of his face for moment, then Crowley used it to firmly wipe and massage the oil away. He then repeated it wiping around his temples and forehead. The hot wetness quickly evaporated and cooled, leaving Aziraphale’s skin chilled in the air of the bedroom.

Crowley re-wetted the cloth again in the hot, scented water, wrung it out, and rubbed it up each arm, across Aziraphale’s shoulders, down his chest in long strokes, his abdomen and hips. Pausing regularly to rinse and wring the cloth out again, he continued down each leg finishing at each foot.

The warmth of the cloth was beautiful, but the chill when it left and the dampness evaporated left the angel feeling a little cold. He felt refreshed and yet relaxed. Crowley’s weight left the bed again and he heard him carrying the basin away. Next a firm waft of air brushed over his already cool skin, evaporating the last of the moisture, and he realised that Crowley was fanning him with his wings. Crowley stepped close to the bed, and ran the edge of one wing across Aziraphale’s torso, feathers riffling softly against skin, before withdrawing it again, flapping twice and banishing his wings once more. Aziraphale sighed and breathed out, still chilled from the breeze. He wasn’t prepared for the next item though.

Aziraphale gasped out loud and arched up a little as the ice cube was suddenly placed in the middle of his chest. He thought he heard Crowley chuckle, and smiled, envisaging the demon’s satisfied look in his mind. Crowley’s hand was on his skin again, feeling hotter than ever, fingers trapping the ice cube between it and Aziraphale’s chest, moving it in wet cold circles, then trailing it upward to his neck, where the meltwater trickled in two chilling streams down his shoulders and around the back of his neck, suffusing into the soft brushed cotton sheet below.

A fresh ice cube was placed on his Adam’s apple and drawn slowly in a straight line down his torso, over his quivering abdomen, where it stopped and melted into a little puddle in his navel. Crowley climbed onto the bed and straddled Aziraphale’s thighs again, and placed another ice cube on his abdomen. This time he leant forward and put his lips around it – the hot circle of his lips moved across the angel’s skin with the melting ice cube held in the centre in a perplexing confusion of sensations.

He pulled it down through the puddle of the first to just above the pubic bone as it melted rapidly, then licked all the cold wetness away with his hot tongue flickering across flesh. Aziraphale shivered and moaned in delight.

That skilled tongue danced lower and flicked in clever little circles around each testicle in turn, making the angel flinch and squirm happily until a steadying hand pressed down on his stomach to still him. He felt breath on his skin, and swore that somehow,  _ somehow _ , he could  _ feel _ Crowley’s wicked grin.

Then the demon’s mouth was around his cock. Hot lips with tongue cooled by the ice making the angel gasp out indecently and tug against his restraints. He felt Crowley’s knees shuffle down the bed a little either side of him so he could address his task more comfortably, and his mouth sunk lower around Aziraphale’s cock, quickly warming again and delightfully wet, tongue never still.

The pressure and speed was sheer perfection. Aziraphale desperately wanted to twine his fingers tight in that glorious red hair, but had to settle for grasping at thin air and curling his toes into the bedsheets below him. Crowley was far too good at this, swallowing him down deep, his serpentine aspect granting him the skill of zero gag reflex and a jaw that simply didn’t tire, along with a tongue that had an inordinate amount of talent for movements a human couldn’t possibly replicate. It was unbelievable, and quickly had Aziraphale whimpering, his breaths rapid and gasping. He struggled to keep his body still against the intensity of the sensations coursing through him.

Crowley’s hands were on his hips, holding him tight whilst his head moved rapidly, tongue probing and circling, flicking back and forth then circling around again as he worked up and down, driving Aziraphale to insensibility. Meaningless syllables fell from his lips as stifled entreaties and choked off blasphemies vied to be enunciated and failed in turn. Crowley’s speed didn’t falter but a low growl rumbled deep in his chest, the sound tipping the angel over the edge into a shuddering orgasm, twitching and shaking as Crowley swallowed it all down with a satisfied hum of approval.

He rose off Aziraphale’s softening cock, licking as he went, making the angel flinch as his tongue flickered over the oversensitive tip. Crowley proceeded to kiss gently up Aziraphale’s quivering body, slow, regular meetings of soft lips on hot flesh. He worked his way up stomach and chest, then licked up his neck, lips pausing to feel the frenzied flutter of Aziraphale’s pulse there before continuing up to kiss his ear.

His breath was warm as he whispered close into Aziraphale’s ear. “You’re beautiful, Angel. I love you.” Followed by another soft kiss. His teeth were then gently gripping the silken scarf over Aziraphale’s eyes, one hand undid the knot, and then Crowley drew the fabric away with his teeth. Despite the dimly lit room, Aziraphale’s eyes took a moment to adjust, seeing his love above him, silk in his teeth with a grin. He opened his mouth and let the cloth fall to land on Aziraphale’s chest, then sank down to kiss his lips again, slow and tender.

Lifting off, he patiently untied each hand and lifted them in turn, bringing each one back down and laying them across Aziraphale’s chest. Then, one by one he took each wrist and massaged it, soothing the faint red weals left by the fabric there. He massaged the palm of each hand and worked his way down each finger finishing with a gentle pull against the knuckles, then laid each hand down softly with a smile. Crowley lifted a soft blanket up to cover his naked angel, then wriggled under it with him.

Aziraphale’s heart had slowed back to a steady slow rhythm again and he breathed deeply, smiling fondly at his love. “Thank you my darling. That was wonderful.” Crowley smiled silently and shuffled closer next to him on the bed, snuggling close and wrapping his limbs around him. He nuzzled close to his angel’s neck and shoulder and planted another affectionate kiss there, closing his eyes, content as Aziraphale wrapped his strong arms around Crowley’s lean frame and held him tight, placing a kiss on the top of his head before laying his own back on the pillow again and closing his eyes with a serene sigh.


End file.
